Love Like Red
by KrimTales
Summary: Agent Fortune has been a top notch assassin for the many years that she has worked. When the Kingdom of Demacia selects her for the job to rid of a certain commander of Noxus, she accepts. At an attempt to finish this once and for all, she grasps her pistols, and carries on. Rated M: Violence, language, and sexual content. Pairings: FortunexKat, FortunexAkali, along w/ others.
1. Operation NOX

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any of the character used in this story. The characters used are owned by Riot Games. **

**This story was an idea that was stored in my head for so long, but never written until this day. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Love like Red**

**Operation NOX**

Fortune doesn't favor fools, so I assume that it's similar with the concept of death. I sighed and stopped polishing my pistols. The environment was eerie, the heavy air crushing my lungs. Deeply located in the headquarter camp of Noxus, my mission stood clear.

"_Find and eliminate that wretched woman named Katarina Du Couteau. Remain concentrated on the life threatening task at hand Agent Fortune. Failure cannot be afforded."_

Creeping through the thickening forest, I could hear twigs snapping beneath my feet. _This Katarina woman, she must be Demacia's target of interest._ Ultimate stealth and precaution were needed to find against someone of their own kind. Luckily for me this was an assassin sent to take out an assassin. All the tricks in the book were in my hand.

Once my foot had taken its last step out of the spine chilling woods, I inhaled deeply. This was a tactic taught to me by the agency for a successful operation.

Slipping into the tent, breathing of any sorts could not be heard. _"What in the world?"_ I breathed out. Just as I turned on my heel, a dim sound of blades being whipped out ringed in my ears.

"Don't you think that visiting time is over?"

That was when my eyes fell upon the most beautiful being in all of Runeterra. The bounty appeared as a woman. She most likely was the leader of this Noxian regiment. Katarina De Couteau was her name right?

This was powerful commander that none in Demacia dared to attempt an assassination on, which is why they hired and sent me to do the job for them.

Ever since I was a child I've been pushed around and stepped on for not having any power to defend myself from the evil works of the world. But now, the tables have turned, and those who threaten the weak will only be met with my pistol to their heads.

"Who are you and why have you been following me?" Katarina growled.

_She knew that this would be coming from the very start huh?_

"Agent Fortune at your service madam, or I'm at least at Demacia's service for the time being. I've been sent to assassinate you and proclaim glory." I smirked back.

I've been an agent for years. Experience, artillery, and the best of all, blood lusts were all at my side. There was no way this rookie of a leader could ever dream of defeating me.

"For Demacia you seek to destroy and rid of me, is it what you said here wench?" My smirk turned sour, this was the time for her to starting her fox like grinning.

"Let us duel then, life is on the line I suppose, but if that's too much for your pretty little face to handle, then you can quietly leave while you still can. Don't take this too personally; it is just that beauty like you would be wasted on a bloody battle."

Hearing those flattering words I'll admit made my face blush a smidge, but this was the enemy, and one slip up would mean the end of my life.

"Bring it on then rookie" I shot my guns out and pointed directly at her. Sure that I had hit my mark, I looked up. _"What in the world? No human could have just vanished without a trace?!"_

She was gone, in a blink of an eye she was gone, looking around to sense if the presence of a human were still there, and I focused on the surroundings. _"It's all too damn vague!" _I thought to myself, _"Should I use the ultimate move that they've taught me?"_

Deciding not to, I felt a knife slice into my shoulder. "A damn rookie is all I am huh? Why don't you come here and show me how to be a pro like you then?" Snorting, she turned on her heel and threw one her blades right at my face.

Trying to dodge a bullet, I just made it out of the proximity of critical damage, but it did leave a dripping cut across my cheek.

"Well, aren't you such a fair fighter? Why not try not vanishing like some coward and fight me?!" I yelled back, even though she had wounded me, it wasn't over. Not until the last breath had been taken.

Quickly, I used one of the special moves in my arsenal, bullet time. Bullets raining from the sky pelted the unsuspecting commander giving me enough time to puncture one of her legs with ammo.

"How'd you like that, miss?" I chuckled, "Are you ready to give up and die easily or trying?"

It looked like all the training from my nuisance of a mentor did pay off in the long run.

However, when she stood up, I could see in her eyes that a monster had been awoken, the blood lusting animal that I had been sent to kill, not to be killed by. "You really want to try killing Katarina De Couteau of Noxus do you now?" Her glare pierced through my being as a whole, the sharpest blade of intimidation.

"What I really is to be done." I readied my stance, the pistol gripped tightly for the other special ability that I had learned. "One shot with this and she should be finished off, there is no possible way that she could survive a critical blow to an organ"

Collecting my thought process was one thing; actually executing the move was another. "I always shoot first." I pulled the trigger and shot the massive bullet with the accuracy of a hawk. When I took a closer look, it had only sliced a tree in half.

"_I missed the shot? This is impossible!"_ The anger was boiling inside my head, "Coward! Come out and fight me face to face!"

Having no time to react, I saw Couteau flash right into of me. We were face to face with the tips of our noses touching before she flashed away leaving me embarrassed, confused, and bloody from the gash left behind.

"_Is there no damn way to even touch her?" _Calculating how to stop her from flashing away required more than weapons to be used. A tactic, a strategy, how could I do this?

Closing my eyes, I focused all my energy to channel the bullets for the ultimate plan. "Are you ready to give up easy or to give up trying?" The sneer could be felt from a mile away.

"Prepare yourself, from this day forth; you shall be declared dead by the hands of Noxus"

Positioning my pistols at the direction noise came from; I used the one and final move that was taught to me by my mentor. "If I go down, then I'll take you with me!"

Passing all of my power into one deadly attempt at assassination, I surely had hit my mark. I watched carefully as her body appear from thin air and fall to the ground.

My strength was depleted along with my life force. Slowly closing my eyes once more I started to sink onto the ground. "…T-This isn't over woman…" No. This couldn't be happening, was it wind that was deceiving me? Was Couteau still alive?

"I've failed this mission…" And I was going to perish by the hands of the target. Panic was setting its ugly self in.

"Commander where are you? Are you alright?" "Get some assistance over here! She's been badly hurt!"

Shutting my eyes, I started to lose consciousness "Damn you Couteau…you've won…" I could hear the rustling sound of her limping towards me. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and shoved her face into mine so I could clearly hear what was going to be said.

Licking the blood off my gash she snarled. "What do you mean that it's over? It's only just begun woman."

* * *

**That's all of chapter. This is my first fanfiction so if it's not too good then I'll try my hardest to improve! If you have any suggestions on how I can become a better writer, please review the story! Feedback will always be welcomed! It'll help me in the long run, plus it will make the stories better written and interesting.**

**Thank you!**

**-KrimTales**


	2. Prisoner of War

**WARNING: This chapter involves sexual assault. If you are not comfortable in reading this, then please refrain from doing so. Thank you.**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any of the character used in this story. The characters used are owned by Riot Games.**  


* * *

**Love Like Red**

"Where…where am I?" I creaking my eyes open to fall onto a dimly lit corner of the room. Trying with all of my effort to move, my body wouldn't comply. Glancing down I noticed restraints secured onto my bloodied arms and legs.

"All of these shackles and chains to keep me from running off huh?" The inevitable fact hit me.

_I was a prisoner of Noxian commander Katarina Couteau._

Faint whispers could be heard from the outside of the room. Perhaps it'd be information that could be useful or useless to the outline of my escape. "Commander Couteau's prisoner is in isolation. It seems like she'll be toying with her for a while." Already the small conversation was slowly growing more onto the side of useless information.

"She's quite a beauty. It's a damn shame that General Couteau will be wrecking her soon."

I swallowed those words _hard_. The odds were definitely not in my favor at the moment. _What could he possibly mean by wrecking?_

"Out of my way swine. I am here to begin the sessions with my prisoner." My heart dropped into my stomach, a beast was coming to feast upon her prey. "Apologizes my commander, we were just trying to keep the prisoner caged." A slight smack upside the head was heard along with the sound of scurrying. Few twists and turns here and there, the lock and latch opened.

The rusty hinges turning, several other latches being undone, and the footsteps of the commander coming closer. As she cooed out in a mock tone, _"Little toy, are you still here?" _Katarina's jade green eyes scanned the room for the newest trophy in her collection, which was unfortunately me.

"I'm right here you where you left me." Lifting my chin up, I glared right into her eyes. Her equally menacing glare was making my cold-blooded attitude harder to keep up with. Through years of experience she'd be first to know a fake attitude from the truth. The doubt of a successful escape grew stronger along with the gut wrenching fear.

"Still trying to stick to your will dear woman? I can tell that it is wearing off." Katarina gave a chuckle and crouched down. Examining my body as if it were a new sort of species, her sly grin turned into a scowl when I made the one mistake leading me to my downfall.

I looked away. She was growing suspicious on my idea of keeping my confidence up. Grabbing my chin, she slapped me across the face. Once more, again and again until she could see the blackish-blue bruise growing. This was mere child's play for a gruesome queen, torturing the ones who stood against her wishes.

"Look at me bitch! I want to see you cry whilst I do unspeakable things to you" Kneeing and somewhat fracturing my rib cage she grabbed a strange looking bottle out of her torture rack. Heart was beating faster, blood slowly rising and spilling out my mouth, consciousness fading once again.

Popping open the bottle, she thrust it into my mouth. "Drink this, you'll be more alert and you won't lose consciousness at all" I gagged on the foul smelling drink. I'd rather be unconscious and pass on peacefully, than live through what she had in stored.

"This took me an arm and a leg to take from Singed. Spew it out and I'll make the punishment not only agonizing, but humiliating to its fullest." Stifling a whimper, I slowly forced the liquid down my burning throat. The effects were immediate, breathing hitched, body temperature rising, warm, peculiar feelings growing by my groins.

"W-what have you given to me? This isn't a poison, no venom, perhaps…" My lips choked on the last word I was about to say.

_Surely someone as prestigious her very own have no possession of…an aphrodisiac?_

"You guessed right for a fool. Yes, it is an aphrodisiac." Katarina brushed away a strand of hair off of my face. In the process, I felt her fingers dance across my skin as if they were on fire. Magnetic fingertips, lust overwhelming keen senses. My fate was sealed.

"W-why, why are you doing this to me? Couldn't you slaughter me to finish what we've started?" Desperation could be heard in my quaking voice, nothing better for the enemy to hear weakness.

Back handing me, she spat on the ground. "Murdering off someone who tried to assassinate, there is no . You will be suffering physically and mentally" I winced at the thought. "I'll be starting off with this"

Going back to the torture rack, the commander searched and spilled out some of the contents. Blades, bottles, and technical devices could be seen. "Here it is. This will bring me great pleasure to see you squirm."

Snapping the whip back into top condition, Katarina waved it near my face. Kicking me over like a rag doll she began to leave swelling marks on my back. After quite some time I could feel the skin ripping apart.

"What a lovely sight for a monster such as I. Flawless skin being marred, forever to bear the marks."

Her laugh crackling, she tossed the whip aside. Tracing the lashes with her finger, she smiled. "If I were a responsible general, I would be interrogating you for information upon your senders. However, the feeling in my cold heart tells me otherwise."

Swiftly grabbing my face, the unthinkable happened. Perhaps this was what she meant by mental damage. Kissing me roughly, she shoved her tongue down my throat. Trying my hardest to buck her off, I thrashed around only to be stricken once more.

"If you think that was horrid, wait until you really understand what I'm about to do to you." Pulling out her knife again, she sliced right through my uniform. Beads of sweat were already forming; my mind was struggling to grasp what was happening.

A stray hand snaked its way to my breast, squeezing it for good measure. Rolling a hardened nipple between her skilled fingers, she hissed. "Moan like you should whore. I know you're enjoying all of this." The attack was ruthless. Tongues interlocked, I felt myself growing to find this torture slightly pleasurable.

"N-no! I-I won't succumb to you!" It took every inch of my courage and willpower to spit those words out to the enemy. Hand replaced with a tongue, she rolled her warmth over the buds.

"That's a shame since it will be happening whether you like it or not." Katarina smirked seductively. Wrapping her lips around the sensitive flesh, she suckled hard. I've never been through any of this sort of trouble, never had I a sexually active life.

_I can't take it, sooner or later I'll have to_...I thought to myself. Being a virgin, this sort of tension was Squeezing my eyes shut, I let a small groan escape my lips. My nether regions were becoming hot and bothered with where this was going to lead.

The same dreaded blush from the battle was creeping back upon my face. This was the tease of the century. The sexual torture enough, with the effects of the liquid aphrodisiac combined, this was going to be the end of me.

Tears slowly springing into my eyes, the humiliation was an awful sting to my soul. There was nothing I could do in my weakened position.

Sacred virginity, something I had been saving for someone special, was going to be taken away by a person who was to use me like a tool. Training over the years gave me the stamina and endurance of pain; however this wasn't the kind of pain I was trained for.

Straining my neck, I looked away from the heart wrenching scene. _Please, don't let her find my weak point…if she does, I'll give into her within seconds. _I quietly prayed to myself. The eyes of the predator raked over my exposed body, enjoying the sight.

Leaving a trail of saliva from my sculpted stomach, she trailed her tongue up to a pulsing vein on my neck. Leaving a quick kiss upon it, the tongue made its way to shell of my ear.

"We're just getting started my love," Reaching lower into my core, she focused her attention on my face once more. Spotting my crimson shaded ears, she flashed a smirk.

"Please! I can't take it anymore!" This nightmare was unraveling like a thread. My ears were my weakest points. I always tried to cover them up with my hair so enemies wouldn't notice. Whispering my last plea, I cried out. _"Someone, **anyone**, please come save me…"_

* * *

***If you've skipped to the bottom of the story to see how this ends, please do note the warning at the top of the page! The message reads a trigger warning in this chapter! PLEASE READ IT before going onto the actually story.**

**I haven't updated this story in so long...but here's another chapter a bit later than I'd have liked it to have been uploaded. Plot twist in such a nightmare-ish way, the kind of way that I'd imagine a brutal Noxian such as Katarina to have. I'll be trying to write, and upload more chapters and stories soon, so please do review and bear with me! Thank you!**

**-KrimsonTales**


	3. Kinkou's Disorder

**WARNING: This chapter involves sexual assault. If you are not comfortable in reading this, then please refrain from doing so. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any of the character used in this story. The characters used are owned by Riot Games.**

* * *

**Love Like Red**

Owls hooting, spine tingling pressure rising at its peak in Noxus, a warrior was seeking out trouble. "To think that an elite assassin like herself could be held captive, it just blows my mind." Akali sighed to herself. Swinging from dying branch to branch, she swore under her breath.

The only guide tonight she had were the stars and the moonlight.

"If the facts are indeed correct, then she'd be far away from civilization. And safety." Akali rationalized how much time she'd take up until arriving at her destination. With another fact she had in mind, the sooner she came, less of any horrors that were done.

Nasty stories and rumors were told about the Noxian torture chamber. Surprisingly the only ones to live and tell about the experience were all females who were never mentally recovered. Files and records were only kept on bay at the Demacian headquarters.

Being part of the Kinkou allowed her the access to the documents in order for her to thoroughly study enemies. Akali had never heard of such unspeakable actions that they would inflict on the women at the camp. Peace and valor were highly respected in Ionia, protected by her mother; the young ninja had never met much of the outside world.

Chewing away at her insides, Akali was certain that the sexual assault was in progress.

She had fought many formidable opponents, but not one of them came close to the wickedness Katarina Couteau. Nearly not as skilled either.

As time dragged on, far off in the distance, the fist of shadow could see a faint light by a shadowed camp.

_Dear Akali, unfortunate events has guided to the task of centuries to come. Rescue missions have put stress upon you that I do understand. However, this mission you are the only one chosen. Do not fail me. _ Words of her mother thundered inside of Akali's head. _Bring her preferably alive __**or dead**__ if you must. _

Taking as much oxygen as her lungs could muster, the ninja threw down a Twilight Shroud.

Precise but silent, steps towards the bolted door would surely give her the upper advantage over Couteau. Being caught off guard was the mistake many had made.

_Hesitation is the seed of defeat…_

Slicing the bolts apart with her Kamas, she listened in on what had been happening. Muffled screams along with cries, begging could be heard outside the chamber.

_Remain focused…_

Kicking open the metal door, she looked around for the prisoner. Her eyes caught a glimpse of human activity. There lied the captive exposed, naked, bruised, and a bit bloody. However, the captive wasn't the only one there.

"How nice of it is for you to walk in on us." On top of Fortune lay Couteau, hands roaming freely, claiming her fellow assassin's body. "Feel free to watch, the moans and squeals are like music to my ears."

"Stop right there! Don't you dare lay another finger on her" Akali screamed, positioning her stance she gripped her Kamas tightly. Knuckles turning white, teeth gritting, ordering around the enemy at this type of desire situation would be a foolish choice.

"And if I do?" Katarina taunted, she wasn't going to stop until she had her way. Noxians never played games unless they were sure of victory.

"You might not want to know what happens then." Akali grimaced. Adding fuel to the damned fire did not help her ease Fortune's way out. This could actually be her downfall provoking the final step.

"You said to not lay a finger on her, then how about two fingers inside her?" With no remorse Katarina plunged two fingers into Fortune's womanhood. She thrust in and out until she felt the velvety walls of Fortune tense up. She hadn't let up on Fortune even while she was riding through her orgasm. Satisfied with the reactions of her prey, Katarina gazed into her toy's eyes, and then turned her head to the newest enemy. Removing her slick fingers, Katarina licked them clean of the discharge.

"_My, my, my, that was delightful. Such a delicious treat your little friend was, for me and me only."_

"Damn you Couteau! You wench!" _I-I was too slow…_ She saw that the suffering had taken an inerasable mark on the woman. She had failed to bring her fellow assassin back unharmed; this was a tragedy that could never be justified.

"Y-You…for what unspeakable actions you have done, you shall perish at my hands!" Thrashing her Kamas in a blind rage, she charged at the commander. In the process, she had not only harmed Couteau, but left another gash across Fortune as well.

"Watch for the precious prisoner, you wouldn't want to kill her off too." The tone in Katarina's voice was harsh, but at the same time, there was a hint of worry.

Blocking the reckless swings, Katarina knew that she would have to escape somehow. If this assassin and Fortune worked together on defeating her, they could surely kill her.

"It seems that my work here is done." Katarina licked her lips. "Another time Fortune, and hopefully, at that time you'll be all mine for the taking."

Planting her last kiss on Fortune's cheek, Katarina shunpo flashed out of sight.

Akali couldn't believe this, not only did she fail the mission to save her fellow agent, but she also let the criminal get away with the traumatizing deed. Tears slowly crept their way into Akali's eyes; the balance she lived to maintain was broken.

"_Where did my strength go? I couldn't help one of my own…how can I even face the Kinkou order now?"_ Falling to her knees, Akali covered her face. The shame was all too much for her to take on.

The effects from the aphrodisiac were slowly fading away as Fortune regained her composure. Although her senses were still a bit out of order, she made out the figure of a woman crying in the darkness. Quietly crawling to the woman, she weakly stretched her hand out and wiped a stray tear off the face of Akali.

"Don't cry little one, it'll be alright. I'm still alive aren't I?" Fortune remembered the very sentence that her mother had told her years ago before her murder. Tears were falling down her face as well. The pain was a struggle physically, but more psychologically.

"I-I'm so sorry…I…I…" No words came out of Fortune after that. Akali's heart tore at the sight of Fortune's head hanging low. "Don't blame yourself for something _I did wrong_!" Akali was ashamed at the fact that the victim was apologizing to the rescuer.

Cradling Fortune into her arms, Akali wept along with her. Emotions were mixing up together by the seconds. Once the bounty hunter had fallen asleep, Akali carefully lifted her up and carried her out into the night.

The air out in the forest was cool and crisp. Akali could feel Fortune's naked body shiver against her own body from the wind. Taking the cloak given to her by the Kinkou order, she wrapped Fortune's body into it snuggly. "Just wait…please. I'll get you help soon."

After traveling what seems like hours, Akali had already planned for the returning days ahead. Her focus was broken when she spotted what seemed to be an abandoned log cabin. "Miss, wake up." Carefully nudging Fortune, Akali set her down onto the ground. A still groggy Fortune held tightly onto Akali's arm while they walked into the eerie cabin.

"We'll camp here for the night so I can take a look at those cuts and bruises" Akali motioned for Fortune to sit beside her. Once they had settled down, Akali briefly skimmed the damage done where the cloak hadn't covered.

"I-I'm going to need for you to...take off the cloak, just for a few seconds…" Blushing, the bounty hunter slowly removed the cloth. Trying to assess the damage done, Akali could not fully examine how harsh the injuries were just by sight.

"C-could I ask for permission to….t-touch you?" Her face colored crimson red, Akali looked down to not show her embarrassment. "I-I…" Slightly shaking, Fortune nodded her head. Extending her hand, Akali delicately traced her fingers around the areas of most concern.

"Can you recall any of the events?" Trying to strike up a conversation to escape the reality of events, Akali kept trying to heal up wounds. "I-I…for now I can't…" Akali could feel the forced emotion put into those 'soothing' words. Decided that she had done all she could for the body, Akali brushed hair away from her fellows face to reveal tiny cuts.

When Akali's hand brushed over Fortune's bleeding ear, she could feel the slight shaking turn into a tremble. Thrashing around, Fortune slipped and fell. Back up she covered her body. "Get away from me! Please! Stop! I don't want this!" Scrambling for the door, Fortune shrieked and cried.

"Miss, what is the problem?! Tell me why you are acting like this!" Grabbing onto the broken hunter, she desperately pried the fingers from the door. "Leave me alone!" Shrieks turning into wails, Akali hugged Fortune tightly. Her spirits were being crushed, tears falling once again.

"_This is forever my wronging." _ Inwardly screaming out in agony, she bit back her own bitter tears.

"You'll abandon me as soon as you use me up right? You'll leave me just like my mother did! You'll hurt me just like _she _did!" Crying into Akali's shoulder, Fortune tightened her grip.

Overwhelmed with a sense of passion, Akali squeezed Fortunes hand. "No Sarah, I'll never leave your side. Not until you one day tell me to do so." Sealing the deal, the ninja assassin kissed the bounty hunter.

* * *

**Another chapter for this story right after the other! And so the plot thickens! It feels great to write and upload with the amount of time that I have on my hands! (Relaxing time will soon be over sadly). But, for now, I'll enjoy the moment and keep updating! If you did like this chapter or the entire story so far, please do review it as it is greatly appreciated! Plus, for all the readers that are currently reading my other stories, don't you worry, I'll add another chapter to those soon enough. Thanks for reading!**

**-KrimTales**


End file.
